


Is That An Allegory For Sex?

by Maknaeholic



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: College AU, HEIGHT DIFFERENCE?, Hyunjin is OUT of Jisung's league tho, I am sorry for the lack of Changbin, I love the fucking title, INDUCTION PROGRAM SHENANIGANS, Jerk Jisung, M/M, No proofreading I die like royalty, One Night Stands, Romcom typa plot line, Sassy Hyunjin, Super minor injure makes them make up ex machina, THE JELLYFISH REFERENCE, They fuck in Chan's dorm, Unrealistic Sex TBH, don't YOU love the fucking title?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknaeholic/pseuds/Maknaeholic
Summary: “Wanna move this somewhere else?”Jisung tilts his head to the side, “Pretty sure upstairs is off limits, you have another place in mind?”Hyunjin snorts, catching Jisung’s earlobe with his teeth, “College friends, remember?”
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest





	Is That An Allegory For Sex?

**Author's Note:**

> I can't, for the life of me, remember the number of my prompt.
> 
> I'm so sleep deprived all I remember is hyungsung, college au, one night stand but they meet a week later in college bc fate works in mysterious ways.
> 
> I hope you like it, OP and everyone who decides to read this common bitch of a romcom fic!

Deafening bad-quality bass sounds make Jisung’s head pound, so he downs another shot of whatever glowy liquid Felix hands him. Jeongin is somewhere in the huge house celebrating with Seungmin after they won the upside down chug competition. His head spins a bit, not quite drunk yet, but enjoying the buzz that escalates with every sip from Felix’s shared beer.

“C’mon!” Felix screams in his face, pointing at the made-up dancefloor in the backyard. Jisung realizes then that Felix is far drunker than he acts, so he grabs the beer and finishes it before following him out. The music is louder outside, if possible, and Felix wiggles his way among the sea of sweaty bodies, without letting go of Jisung, soon finding the perfect spot.

After a few minutes of mindless dancing, Seungmin and Jeongin spot them. Pushing through, they manage to reach them, holding a shot for each of them. Felix throws it back after blowing a thank you kiss to Seungmin. Jisung is about to tell Felix that that shot was his last when Jeongin starts hyping him up to do the same. The liquid burns his throat but the warmth feels good despite the heat.

Jisung looks up for a second, trying to clear his mind, only to focus on the most beautiful boy he’s ever seen across the dancefloor. He’s taller than most of the heads between them, long dark hair down his shoulders, and a face carved by the angels themselves.

The stranger’s out of Jisung’s league; all he really wants to do is… what does he want to do? Honestly, Jisung can only admire how full the boy’s lips are. He’s _so_ out of Jisung’s league that he’s sided by what seem to be college boys, broad and handsome, but the alcohol inside Jisung’s system says he should go talk to him. No one else is doing it, he might as well try to charm him.

“I’ll go talk to him,” Jisung announces, and the other three follow his finger. Jeongin cackles, shaking his head with a mouthed ‘good luck, dumbass’ while Seungmin pats his shoulder. Felix says something he can’t quite catch but starts pushing him forward until they’re dancing next to the hot trio. After crossing stares with one of the college boys, Felix gives Jisung a pointed look.

“Hey, my friend over here thinks you’re really cute!” the beautiful boy suddenly steps between them, his back to Jisung. “How old are you?!” 

“Nineteen!” they’re screaming because the music’s blaring, and none of them is probably sober by now. Jisung tries to ask Felix what’s going on when the boy practically pushes his friend in front of Felix.

“What’s your name?” the friend, who’s also insanely hot, asks in Felix’s ear. Jisung can only make out a few words here and there, but catches the guy’s name as Minho. Minho wastes no time in grabbing Felix’s hips after Felix says he’ll text Jisung later, leading them away further into the crowd. Looking around, Jisung realizes his target is now gone too.

Jisung’s suddenly standing there, without his best friend and losing his buzz. He walks back inside, hoping to find some alcohol left. Apparently, the beautiful boy thinks the same because Jisung finds him in the empty kitchen, trying to uncap a beer. “Need help?” he yelps, probably unaware of Jisung coming in, and looks between the two before he hands over the bottle. Jisung takes out his keys, quickly opening it. “Here you go.”

“Wanna share it?” Jisung blinks, nodding once he makes sure he heard him correctly.

“I’m Jisung, what’s your name?”

“I’m Hyunjin,” Jisung feels so happy to put a name on such a gorgeous creature. His name is just as pretty, yet Jisung manages to hold his tongue as he accepts the beer from Hyunjin. “My friend really liked your friend.”

“Felix? I mean, why? Your friend looks like a college dude,” Jisung thought college people were more into older people, or people their age. Technically though, all of them will be college students in a week anyways.

“He is, but your friend is a cutie,” Hyunjin says, “and Minho hyung has a thing for cuteness.”

Jisung returns the beer to Hyunjin, “You’re also cute,” their fingers brush, leaving a warm sensation behind, and Jisung avoids the brunette’s eyes.

“You think I’m cute?” there’s a hint of cockiness in Hyunjin’s tone, but Jisung catches the way he tucks his hair behind his ear in a nervous manner. It’s just a facade. Jisung moves closer, pushing the remaining strands away from the other’s face, “Do you say that to all your hookups?” regardless of the accusing question, Hyunjin leans down a bit.

“What hookups?” Hyunjin laughs at that. Jisung decides it is the most melodious sound ever. His lips are practically hovering over Hyunjin’s plump ones by the time the taller calms down, so he allows them to touch in a shy brush.

It’s a slow and moist kiss, mixed with the bitter taste of all the alcohol they both had, but it’s so good. Hyunjin leans on Jisung, his long arms draping over the shorter’s shoulders, as Jisung grips his waist tightly. Their mouths fit perfectly, dragging the touches to the point they run out of breath. Jisung uses the opportunity to bite Hyunjin’s lower lip, enjoying the softness between his teeth; his tongue follows from there, slipping in. They’re not drunk, tipsy at most, so Hyunjin’s gasp when Jisung’s fingers touched the skin of his lower back makes Jisung a little too aware of where they are. 

“Wanna move this somewhere else?”

Jisung tilts his head to the side, “Pretty sure upstairs is off limits, you have another place in mind?”

Hyunjin snorts, catching Jisung’s earlobe with his teeth, “College friends, remember?”

  
  
  


Jisung should’ve really paid more attention when they took an Uber to Hyunjin’s friend’s dorm, but who can blame him? His lap is full of a needy Hyunjin as soon as they’re in the car. There’s really no shame in Hyunjin, and Jisung knows he’ll have a very bad rating for this trip. Jisung barely realizes they arrived because Hyunjin’s practically dragging him all the way to the dorm. No sooner they’re inside, Jisung pushes Hyunjin against the door as soon as it closes, loving the way the taller melts under his touch.

“Are you usually this easy?” Jisung asks, part of him is genuinely curious. It would come as no surprise, judging by Hyunjin’s overall looks. No way this boy goes home alone after a night out with his college friends. 

“Do you usually make dumb questions before you fuck?” Hyunjin’s lucky he’s so damn pretty because Jisung kind of wants to punch his smirk off.

Jisung rather focuses on something better, like Hyunjin’s mouth on his own.They roughly kiss, teeth pulling on lips as they grind on each other. They’re getting sober by the second, can’t blame the shameless way they’re almost dry fucking still standing. Jisung slides his hands under Hyunjin’s shirt, feeling him up, stopping to thumb at his nipples. With a moan, the taller presses his crotch to the blonde’s hip, more than half hard already. After they run out of breath, Hyunjin pulls Jisung by the shirt to one of the beds.

Jisung mentally apologizes to whomever owns it for what he’s about to do with Hyunjin on it. 

Taking Jisung down on the bed on top of him, Hyunjin kisses him again as he takes the other’s shirt off. One garment follows the other until they’re out of them, hands running all over. In the dark, it’s just a rush of unsteady movements as they push and pull, groans and gasps mixing together.

“You got lube?” Hyunjin shakes his head, shakily rolling over to see if there was any inside the nightstand next to the bed. After Jisung hears him curse, he grabs the brunette’s waist, tugging him to kneel on all fours, ass in the air. Hyunjin yelps, taken aback by the sudden surge of confidence from the other, but drops his face into the pillow below when Jisung bites one of his ass cheeks. Hyunjin sucks on Jisung’s fingers after they tap his lips. Jisung wants to comment on how eagerly Hyunjin’s sucking, tongue sliding up and down, probably hoping they were something else, longer and thicker, but he keeps it to himself. Spitting over the twitching hole one last time, Jisung takes out his fingers, and Hyunjin practically mewls when Jisung presses one finger into him, eyes shut tight and lips parted, pushing back on it a few seconds later.

“Fuck,” Hyunjin sends Jisung a look over his shoulder, “hurry up,” the blonde can’t deny he’s a bit turned on by how demanding the brunette is.

“Condom?”

“I’m clean,” Jisung says he’s too, so forgoing protection it is.

The second finger met resistance but by the third finger and Jisung’s tongue, Hyunjin’s just a begging mess.  
In the low light, Jisung couldn’t help but admire the lines of Hyunjin’s body, naturally alluring. There’s an awkward moment where no one moves while Jisung ponders whether to stay in that position or change it; this is supposed to be nothing more than casual sex, so he guesses doggy style is better. It seems like he got too lost in his own head because Hyunjin’s now licking his cock, generously covering it in saliva.

“Shit,” Jisung curses, grabbing a handful of Hyunjin’s hair, “that’s enough.”

“For you, perhaps,” Hyunjin bites back, going back to his previous position, wiggling his ass.

“Slut,” Jisung smears the spit and precum over his shaft before lining himself with Hyunjin’s hole. “Tell me if it hurts too much,” the words flow out unconsciously.

There’s no need for softness, yet Hyunjin blushes a bit as Jisung starts to push in to avoid any other slip up. Despite that, he does wait for the taller to set the pace once he’s ready. Leaning over Hyunjin, Jisung holds onto his hips, snapping his forward. The bed creaks, probably letting the students next door know what’s going on, and Hyunjin attempts to stay quiet by biting the pillow. Not only a practical stranger is fucking him, more strangers will know what he sounds like when he gets dicked down. Jisung starts slamming harder into Hyunjin, hoping to rip louder sounds from him, which he easily does. The brunette throws his head back, hole clenching around his cock, asking for more.

Slowing down a bit, Jisung breathes against Hyunjin’s nape, relaxing to last longer. Fingers thread in his hair, pulling him up into a rather uncomfortable kiss. It feels a bit more intimate than they should, but they don’t care anymore, not with the adrenaline mixed with alcohol rushing through their veins. Pulling out, Jisung turns Hyunjin around, spreading his long legs to settle between them, nudging back in slowly. Arms wrap around the blonde’s shoulders, HyunJin’s face hiding in Jisung’s neck. Jisung feels the way Hyunjin mouths at his skin, leaving lovebites all over; however, he really doesn’t mind wearing them for a few days. Suddenly, Hyunjin’s legs twitch up and his back arches off the bed, Jisung smirks to himself, he must’ve rub Hyunjin’s prostate, so he imitates the angle over and over until Hyunjin is babbling nonsense.

“Feels good, mmh?” Jisung taunts, sliding a hand down to pump the brunette’s dick in time with his thrusts. Hyunjin nods, one of his hands grabbing a fistful of Jisung’s hair as he whines against the blonde’s ear, putting every pornstar Jisung’s seen to shame. “You close?” a whimper resembles an affirmation, so Jisung moves faster.

Hyunjin lets go of him, falling back on the sheets, muscles tense in time with a cut off moan, and Jisung gawks at the sight of the prettiest boy coming undone thanks to him. There’s cum on Jisung’s hand, a bit on his chest too, yet he almost doesn’t realize he’s also coming if it wasn’t for Hyunjin mewling when he’s also filled with Jisung’s warm load. They’re both out of breath, lying side by side, still covered in sweat and cum after a leg-shaking orgasm.

“We should clean up,” Jisung mumbles, and Hyunjin hums. As tired as Jisung feels, he knows he can’t stay, and the quicker he gets out of there, the better.

“I’m tired,” it’s a bit slurred, Jisung can’t blame him, alcohol and sex tends to drain you. “Talk to me so I don’t fall asleep.”

Jisung turns to face Hyunjin, ignoring the peculiarity of the request, “What do you want me to talk about?”

“Just… whatever,” a long yawn stretches the last syllable. Jisung chuckles, tucking a strand of Hyunjin’s hair behind his ear. “I don’t know… what animal do you wanna be in your next life?”

“You’re weird,” the blonde states, and the brunette sleepily smiles. Everything’s just cool after you have an orgasm. “I wanna be a jellyfish.”

Now that makes Hyunjin raise his eyebrows, “A jellyfish?” snuggling into the pillow, he yawns again, “You’re the weird one… though they are very delicious.”

“Yeah, but they have no worries, you know? They just float around the ocean, minding their own business. Must be so nice to have a life like that, especially after this one.”

A small snore catches him off guard, but he’s not surprised to see Hyunjin’s fast asleep. It’s probably for the best that he can leave without talking about any more stuff Hyunjin doesn’t care about. Cleaning himself the necessary to get in an uber back home with no issues, Jisung stops by the door to take one last look at the prettiest boy ever before he leaves in such a rush he doesn’t take a look around the place.

  
  
  


To say that Jisung thinks of Hyunjin after night would be a lie (when he’s not alone at night, at least). Especially since there’s no way he’ll ever meet the beautiful boy again, it’s best to let go of anything else than the memory of the way the brunette looked under him. He's also been busy with the whole "moving in with Felix" to their college dorm. Felix is a dance major while Jisung is a music production major, so they share classes for their core curriculum (along with Seungmin who’s a vocal major). They’re told there’ll be an induction program to help them bond with other students and faculty members during their welcome meeting.

Among the prepared activities, the biggest one is a race. Seungmin groans while Felix and Jisung shake happily, excited to participate in it. Luckily for the youngest, he doesn’t have to participate as long as he sings up for any other activity. Jisung and Felix are already making plans on how to win when Felix’s face falls at the sight of the junior student that walks up the stage to give the welcoming speech to them. Seungmin’s mouth falls open, recognizing the guy Felix disappeared with.

“Minho hyung!” They hear a loud whistle, and Jisung follows it. His heart stops. Hyunjin’s there too, clapping madly for his best friend next to the other guy they saw that night.

As Minho finishes delivering his speech, his eyes somehow find Felix among the crowd and winks, bowing right after. Seungmin catches Felix before he can fall back in embarrassment, and Jisung is still in shock. It’s like they ever exchanged contact information, so there was no way they could’ve contacted each other (it’s just been a week since they fucked _and_ Hyunjin looks even prettier in daylight), no one can blame Jisung for the way his brain slows down a bit.

In the sea of students once they’re dismissed, Felix is spotted by Minho somehow. Jisung watches as the junior blatantly flirts with his best friend, which makes the boy a stuttering blush ball. Rolling his eyes, he takes out his phone as Seungmin talks to him, half listening until the younger nudges him.

“Hey, isn’t that the pretty boy from the party?”

Jisung looks up to see Hyunjin heading their way, that is before he stops abruptly, clearly recognizing Jisung. The other dude from the party is there too, looking pretty confused as to why Hyunjin halted. Out of all the possible reactions to meeting your one-night-stand in the same college, Jisung did not expect Hyunjin to grimace, flip his hair back, and walk away. Unsure whether or not to be offended, Jisung scoffs. Seungmin doesn’t need to know details.

“I don’t know, was he?”

“Guys!” Felix jogs up to them after Minho the same way his two friends had gone, “Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine, did he ask you out?” Jisung sounds a bit more sarcastic than he intended, and Felix frowns at him.

“Well, kinda? He wants to be partners for the race!”

Seungmin covers his ears in time to avoid losing any level of hearing capacity at Jisung’s high pitched and loud, “ _What_?!”

“I’m sorry, Ji,” Felix pouts.

“No, don’t you dare use the puppy eyes on me! We were supposed to be together!” he knows it’s wrong to guilt trip his best friend when it’s clear that he likes Minho, but there’s no one else Jisung could pair up with for the event, “I don’t know anyone else here!”

“Maybe convince Minnie?” the younger starts shaking his index in the air, already turning down the idea. “If I promise to find you a partner for it, will you, please, let me be Minho’s?”

“Fine,” Jisung reluctantly agrees, huffing and crossing his arms. “You’ll have to treat me tonight too.”

Seungmin rolls his eyes at his friends’ antics, missing their youngest friend who was still a year away from joining them.

  
  
  


The dream of going to college never comes close to the real experience. Core subjects are not as great you might imagine, especially when you share it with several students from different majors. Jisung thinks life is mocking him after Hyunjin walked into the classroom the first day. The taller has his hair down today, heads turning to him immediately. Jisung scoffs out loud, without intending to, and Hyunjin turns to him, face scrunching up in disgust. There’s not many seats left anymore, so Hyunjin has to sit two seats next to Jisung. Most of the students don’t know each other, or what to expect from the class, so it’s mostly silent around them except for a few whispers here and there.

Jisung feels his phone vibrate from an incoming message, from Felix, and checks it. His best friend has bombed their groupchat with endless “Jisung”s, which makes him roll his eyes with a smile. He quickly types asking what’s wrong since his best friend _should_ be with him in this subject, but Felix announces with an incorrect kanji that he’s found Jisung’s new partner for the race.

Said race is the last activity of the induction program, and Jisung doesn’t know if he wants to participate anymore after the first three attempts at becoming closer with his classmates when only a bunch of them are majoring in Production. They talk in-between classes now, a nice small talk while they eat quick snacks, yet it’s nothing too deep. Jisung hears a loud inhale just as he reads the text with the name of his new partner.

Hyunjin finds his eyes first, a deep frown on his pretty features. Jisung deduces Minho probably delivered the news to him too.

As soon as class is dismissed, Hyunjin stands in front of Jisung’s desk, arms crossed in front of his chest, “Stop looking at me like this is my fault,” Jisung defends himself straight away. “Why would you accept anyway?”

“I was forced to,” Hyunjin huffs. “Why do you want to participate in that stupid thing?”

“I wanted to because I thought I’d participate with my best friend,” he shrugs, “but I don’t really want to anymore, so you’re free to go.”

Hyunjin notices the change in Jisung’s demeanor. They haven’t been in the best of terms since they learned they’ll be stuck in the same university for the next three years. Neither of them expected anything more from their encounter, unresolved feelings don’t sit well with them. The way fate made them unable to go on without ever meeting again is ridiculous, why is it pushing them toward each other when it’s clear they don’t make a good match for anything else but sex?

Still, Hyunjin gives in, “I’ll do it.”

“What?” it’s Jisung’s time to frown.

“Let’s do it,” Hyunjin nods, sounding sure now, “and show them we’re a better team.”

Jisung can’t stop the smile that pulls on his lips. Hyunjin thinks he looks much better like that.

  
  


The atmosphere reminded Jisung of his high school days. Even though it was just a stupid activity planned by the student council, everyone’s very hyped up about the event. Jisung would have thought that people would be more like Seungmin, keeping to themselves, but there are a lot of competitors signed up for it. Seungmin stands next to Chan, Minho’s and Hyunjin’s friend, on the side; each has the name of their respective friends as a banner on their phones.

Jisung and Hyunjin smile at them, getting ready, before the brunette speaks, “Come on, let’s get this thing over with.”

To start off, it’s a simple egg throwing competition. Each pair has to keep throwing the egg back and forth until it breaks. Last pair standing wins. Jisung thinks it will be easy for them, and things go smoothly at first.

“Hey,” Hyunjin calls out, casually tossing the egg back, “stay focused.”

Jisung frowns a little. As if he needs a reminder of that obvious thing. Still, he makes sure to catch the egg with his palms, softly as possible. After a couple of back and forths, Jisung cannot help but wander his eyes to observe the competition. Especifically, _their_ direct competition. A couple of pairs down, Felix and Minho bounce the egg like they have been training all week. An astonishing teamwork for two people who met roughly two weeks prior. How is that…?

“Jisung, watch out!” Hyunjin’s voice cuts his train of thought. Almost whiplashing, the egg that Jisung’s supposed to catch easily meets his face instead. “I told you to stay focused!”

“Yeah, well, how about you don’t throw it at my _face_?!” the blonde groans, wiping off the sticky liquid. Seungmin hurries to them with a towel, handing it to Hyunjin and asking if they’re okay. “Yeah, hopefully I won’t smell of egg all day.”

“It’s okay, it’s just the first activity,” Seungmin reassures both, making a fighting hand gesture, and Hyunjin gives him a small smile.

“Thanks, Seungmin-ssi!”

“Enough cheering, we gotta get ready for the next one,” Jisung commands, eyes glued on a celebrating Felix with a heart eyed Minho at being the first runners up (because Felix accidentally dropped the egg before the winning couple). Hyunjin rolls his eyes, and Seungmin explains that his best friend can be quite competitive. “Yah, I’m literally here?” he walks to the next location then, not even waiting for Hyunjin, who begrudgingly follows.

Ring tossing comes next. Jinsung has a bit of experience on this, having played this sort of games during high school with Felix and Seungmin in PE. Pairs have to toss rings into the cones lined in front of them, one at a time, until they’re out of rings. Having messed up the previous event, the pressure kept piling up on Jisung. Hyunjin can’t throw his rings until he manages to loop one ring, but he’s already 3 throws in and unable to succeed.

“It’s not that complicated, is it?” Hyunjin mocks under his breath, crossing his arms and tapping his foot in an impatient manner. Almost all couples around them are about to finish.

“I’m trying!” Jisung complains, still attempting to loop at least _one_ metal ring.

“Oh, for the love of… gimme that,” Hyunjin snatches the rings out of the Jisung’s hand, and swiftly throws, Hyunjin finishes the event for both of them.

“We’re not allowed to do that,” Jisung lowers his voice, looking around to see if any of the judges caught Hyunjin’s stunt. Apparently, they’re all joyfully gushing over Minho and Felix, who seem to have become the golden couple of the event. They’ve been done for almost five minutes, yet Chan and Seungmin keep on whistling and chanting their couple’s name. “Great…”

“I wouldn’t have to if you weren’t so bad at this!” Hyunjin counters before he sights at the sight of the dejected Jisung. “Listen… stop caring about what MinLix over there does or not,” Jisung groans, “it’s a fucking cute name, get over it.” 

“Cute name? Now you’re rooting for them? Weren’t you the one that said we should show them we’re a better couple!”

“First of all, I said _team_ ,” Hyunjin defends himself, “or is that the real problem? The couple part?”

“No,” the answer, added with a snort, comes off way too offended for the brunette’s liking. “What now?”

“As if I’d date someone like you anyways,” Hyunjin shrugs. There’s an announcement about heading to the last location of the event for the awaited three-legged race, so he does so, leaving Jisung behind this time.

Jisung grabs Hyunjin’s arm, forcing him to turn around, “What is that supposed to mean?!” Jisung’s volume reaches their friends, who share a worried look and dash toward them. Once they’re close enough, Minho is the one who asks what’s going on to Hyunjin, and he’s about to explain when Jisung interrupts. “It’s none of your business, Minho-ssi.”

“Excuse you?” Hyunjin’s pissed off now. Felix scolds Jisung, and the blonde rudely talks back at him, which only fuels the brunette’s anger. “Why the fuck would I wanna date someone like you? You wanna be a fucking jellyfish in your life, who the fuck wants that?!”

“Well, I hope you fucking choke on me in your next life!” 

Seungmin looks over at Chan, that has a hand over his mouth, clearly hiding a laugh, “Is that an allegory for sex?”

“Kinda sounds like it,” the senior’s truly amused but knows this little scene has to come to an end. “Okay, break it up, or break up, whatever,” Hyunjin and Jisung glare at him, “but y’all better hurry to the last activity before you guys become public enemy number one for delaying the event.”

Since the older is right, everyone makes their way to the start line of the race. Jisung silently ties their legs as Hyunjin stares at everything but him. Looking at Felix and Minho, Jisung feels stupid. He’s been nothing but a jerk to all of his friends, Hyunjin included, over a stupid situation. Even though he knows he should apologize, his pride is too big. As soon as the gun is shot to the air, Jisung is practically dragging Hyunjin alone in his last attempt at winning. Among his grumbling, Jisung didn’t listen to the instructions on how to properly tie the legs to avoid accidents, which leads to Hyunjin crying out in pain when he takes a misstep, twisting his ankle. Jisung manages to catch him before he takes them to the ground.

“Hyunjin, you okay? Can you walk?” the brunette slowly sets down his foot only to bend it up again, shaking his head.

“No,” Hyunjin whispers while the rest of the couples rush past them.

The blonde catches the disappointment in his tone, “It’s okay, as long as we reach the finish line,” he says, untying them.

“I can’t walk, Jisung,” Hyunjin sarcasm doesn’t annoy Jisung this time.

“It’s fine, you don’t have to.”

Hyunjin yelps as Jisung picks him up, bridal style, and the blonde grins at him. Just by thinking of how funny they must look, Hyunjin blushes deeply. He’s much taller than Jisung, so his legs hang off a bit, yet Jisung doesn’t seem bothered by his weight. He had forgotten how strong the shorter is. Slowly but surely, Jisung carries him to the finish line, where their friends are waiting for them.

“I thought it was cute… that you wanna be a jellyfish, I didn’t mean what I said.”

Jisung looks down, the side of his mouth pulled up, “I did mean it, I hope you also choke on me in your next life,” he giggles at the soft smack on his shoulder, “but I’m sorry for being an asshole.”

“You better be,” Hyunjin pouts, “you’ll have to take care of me too.”

“Okay, this will count as our first date.”

It takes both a minute but they hear their friends cheering for them after crossing the finish line together. They were the last couple to cross it, but Jisung doesn’t really mind anymore. Not when Felix and Minho get plastic crowns and a bunch of coupons. Not when Seungmin and Chan are talking about music genres. Not when Hyunjin somehow perfectly fits in his arms even with their almost four inches difference.

**Author's Note:**

> I went full circle with this fanfic.
> 
> I loved it, I hated it, and I... I don't love it but I don't hate it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
